powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Caydeb/A Guide To Categories.
This may take a minute, if you are new here go to one of my first blogs, they are a little more simple and way more fun to read. User blog:Caydeb/Read Me First!, User blog:Caydeb/Aspiration and the reasons my life rocks = Caydeb's guide to categories on the Superpower Wiki = Firstly I would like to point out that this is a guide, not a rulebook. There are exceptions to every rule so there are no rules, just intelligent ways to go about any project. =Powers= I have told you in an older blog that if an article can't go in the Category:Powers it probably doesn't belong on the wiki. But we are no longer going to have that category, as it is redundant to call every power a power. So stop categorizing articles under "Powers" Enhancements Enhancements, even ones to a ridiculous degree, are powers humans already have. Some simple examples are: *Humans can run = Enhanced Speed, even to a ridiculous degree *Humans can bend metal, crush an aluminum can = Enhanced Strength, even if its ten inch thick steel *Humans Heal themselves = Enhanced Regeneration, even if it only takes seconds. Anything you can do, including jumping, swimming, seeing, hearing, or even the ability to aim a gun can all be superpowers, but they are only Enhancements The flash pstr.jpg 589530-superman strength1 super.jpg Wolverine 2.jpg Personal Physical Powers Personal:Belonging to a single being. Physical:Of a literal makeup, can be held, touched, or seen. This power cannot have an effect on other people or happen at a distance. The only reason these aren't enhancements is because humans do not have these abilities. Examples include: *Humans Cannot fly = Flight *Humans cannot change color = Camouflage *Humans cannot control their hair = Prehensile Hair Anything that happens to a single person, but a normal human could not do is a Personal Physical Power Powers flight SOG.jpg Randallwall.png BLAP020cov col.jpg Mental Powers Mental Powers occur solely in the mind of the user or of the target. Some examples include: *One mind over another = Mind Control *Two minds in communication = Telepathy *Deleting a minds files = Memory Manipulation They may or may not be abilities a human could use but they never exit normal brainwaves. Any power that stays within minds are Mental Powers Mimicry If you are copying anything it is Mimicry, there are two sub categories Category:Organic Mimicry and Category:Elemental Mimicry. Manipulation If you are changing anything other than yourself it is Manipulation there are three sub categories Category:Superpower Manipulation, Category:Organic Manipulation, or Category:Elemental Manipulation. Almighty Powers Powers that are advancing powers, and eventually allow users to control everything are almighty powers. There are actually quite few powers that do this, examples include: *Omnipotence = Control all through all powers *Energy Manipulation = control all through pure energy *Reality Warping = control everything by changing the rules =Almost Done= These categories are The widest set we have yet required, there are other categories that allow us to better see which powers often go together or which ones are the most used but every power should go into one of these six options. Simple enough? Category:Blog posts Category:Organization Category:Policy